


Voodoo YouTooz

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skephalo, Voodoo dolls, Vurb shipping Skephalo, Youtooz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: Vurb received some special voodoo YouTooz from YouTooz. What else is he gonna do other than making Skephalo content?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed | Skeppy / Darryl Noveschosch | BadboyHalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 24
Kudos: 344





	1. Chapter 1

## 

**YouTooz**

Do you want a special Skeppy and BadBoyHalo's Youtooz?

A limited edition? 👀

Yeah

Send it over

* * *

Vurb replied to Youtooz, after Bad's Youtooz was just released. He set up a small agreement with Youtooz recently for publicity stunt, making tons of Skephalo replies on Twitter. Although, getting a special youtooz wasn't on that agreement, he wouldn't mind a free figurine to enjoy his Skephalo at home.

A week later, his BadBoyHalo and Skeppy Youtooz arrived. They looked so cute in the box, almost couldn't bear taking them out of the box. He gently, opened up the box, holding the small BadBoyHalo in his hands, patting his head.

On the other side of the country, Bad felt a gentle pat on his head. He turned around, but no one was even near him. Maybe, it was just the wind.

Vurb opened up Skeppy's box as well, holding Skeppy in his left hand and BadBoyHalo on his right. He finally had the power to make Skephalo happen in his home, somewhat. It would just shipping, nothing canon, but it would still make his day better.

Bad just met up with Skeppy, finally meeting each other for the first time in real life. Bad travelled all the way to Skeppy's place, enjoying the small cafe near his apartment. The waffles at the cafe were pretty good, and the coffee smells delicious.

They finished their breakfast together, Skeppy insisted on paying for their meals and walking out of the cafe together back to Skeppy's apartment.

Vurb held Skeppy's youtooz near Bad's, making them look like they were holding hands and walking together. A fic had to start with the small gesture of romance before getting into the bigger display of affection.

Skeppy moved closer to Bad, wrapping his hands around Bad's. He didn't know what happened, just that he felt like moving closer and holding hands with Bad. A faint blush spreads across his face and he turned over to look at slightly taller male.

Bad was just full of excitement, talking about what he thought they could do while he was here. He didn't even notice Skeppy's hand interwinding with his hand, fingers crossing over each other. Skeppy looked in relief, glad that Bad isn't pulling away from his hand. He wanted to hold hands with Bad for some time, and now that he did it, it really felt nice. Bad's hand is warm in the cold morning, warming Skeppy up. His bright and bubbly personality also making his entire day better.

They walked slowly, Skeppy just watching Bad talk. It was nice to not be expected to make tons of jokes and comments, unlike on videos. Having a quieter atmosphere also feels really relaxing.

Vurb thought about cliché moments in anime and stories. That was when he remembered one really interesting scene from Blend S, on how Hideri recommended to trip someone and catch them gently, in a romantic manner.

On his table, made Skeppy and Bad's youtooz walk before tripping Bad. Bad went stumbling forward, Skeppy quickly jumping in front of Bad to cushion his fall and hug him.

On the pathway, Bad suddenly felt like he tripped on air and falling forward. Skeppy, out of nowhere just jumped forward in front of him, his arms out to catch him. Skeppy managed to catch Bad, his arms wrapping around Bad's body with one of his knees on the floor for support. Bad's back was touching Skeppy's body, feeling Skeppy soft muscles.

"Are you okay Bad?" Skeppy gently lifted Bad, standing up. Bad held onto Skeppy's shoulder, slowly getting up from his weird position.

"Yeah, I don't know how I tripped though." Bad questioned himself, looking back at the pathway. There weren't any random bumps or rocks, nothing that could explain the reason for his sudden fall. It wasn't like he tripped on his own foot and Skeppy had nothing to do with this.

Skeppy also looked behind, finding nothing amiss. It was just a small accident, Bad probably made a misstep and fell.

The rest of the journey was safe, and they reached Skeppy's apartment with no further incidents. Since Skeppy did land one of his knees onto the ground, Bad wanted to make sure that he didn't scratch himself on the harsh, dirty floor.

Skeppy laid down on the couch, putting his leg on the couch so that it would be easier for Bad to look at it. Bad towered over Skeppy, bending down to look at his knees, then over to his face.

Vurb decided that it would be pretty cool to have both of them kiss. He brought Bad's youtooz close to Skeppy's and pushed their face together. It was as good as it could get from looking at figurines.

Bad suddenly fell forward, his face planting straight onto Skeppy's, their lips touching. Skeppy's eyes opened wide, looking into Bad's eyes. Their eyes were trying their best to communicate with each other, Bad trying to convey that this was just an accident and he didn't mean to accidentally kiss him.

Bad placed both of his hands on Skeppy's chest and pushed himself off Skeppy. Both of their faces were blushing red, Bad quickly turning his head to face the other way. He couldn't look straight at Skeppy after that.

"Umm..." Bad started stumbling through his words, his mind still replaying what happened. It felt like his brain was having a meltdown, unable to process what happened a moment ago.

"Bad?" Skeppy brain processed just slightly faster than Bad's, still somewhat confused and overwhelmed by the previous sensation.

"It was an accident, okay!" Bad slightly shouted out the words, wanting to crawl into a hole and hide. The worse part, the kiss didn't feel bad and he might have considered a second round if it wasn't his best friend.

"Okay." Skeppy didn't want to continue this topic further. They were both feeling so awkward.

Skeppy tried to run away from the conversation with the excuse of changing his shirt. He went into his room to change shirts. The previous experience made him sweat even more, and he really needs to change.

"Uhh, Skeppy, where is the room?" Bad knocked on the door, wanting to enter the guest bedroom that Skeppy prepared for him. It would be a pretty good time to unpack some of his clothes and set up his laptop.

"In a moment!" Skeppy quickly put on the shirt, and opened up the door. "I didn't have a spare bedroom and I thought you wouldn't mind sharing."

Bad looked around the room, surprised the room wasn't as messy as he thought. It was generally clean, except a bag of potato chips in the trash bin. He looked over to Skeppy's setup, slightly more fancy than his own setup at home. Skeppy went over to sit on the bed.

"Oh, it's fine?" Bad questioned Skeppy. He thought Skeppy actually had a spare room for him, and walked over to the bed wanting to have a feel of the bed.

"I'm just joking, there's a room on the left that is not being used." Skeppy stood up, brain on autopilot to show Bad his room for the week.

Vurb is getting bored of this. These youtooz figurines are getting somewhat boring to play with, it felt like he was playing with Barbie dolls. He threw both of them onto his bed, Skeppy lying on top of Bad.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up when I tried to copy and paste from Wattpad. Here's the ending to the oneshot.

Suddenly, Skeppy felt like some force just suddenly pushed him and he fell ontop of Bad, both of his hands slamming onto the bed right beside Bad's head. Now, they were staring into each other's eyes, Bad slightly startled from Skeppy falling onto him and Skeppy still trying to process the impact.

Skeppy's hand gave up on him, and his entire body lies ontop of Bad. The two hands tried to close in, hugging Bad. They stayed in this position for a few minutes.

"Youtooz lied to me about these youtooz being special." Vurb groaned out as he started up his Minecraft, getting onto InvadedLands server.

**Author's Note:**

> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on twitch.tv/lumichiz  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: @Lumichiz
> 
> Feel free to give suggestion for future fics! I’m running out of ideas soon.


End file.
